Ventureland
Ventureland is a Location and hub in Epic Mickey. Ventureland is the third hub visited in the game, after the player returns from Tomorrow City. It is based on the Adventureland areas in the Disney theme parks. Location and Structure Ventureland is located in the center-west of the Wasteland. To the east is Mean Street. To the west of Ventureland is the Pirates of the Wasteland area. To the north is Bog Easy, and to the northeast is Dark Beauty Castle. Ventureland is built within a deep, dense jungle, presumably not far from the Tortooga Jungle. It is nighttime, which may be a result of the time switching when Mickey is there, or a hallucination caused by the mystic environment. Ventureland is shaped like a semi-round plaza with a small salient at the southwest. The entrance projector is located here, and a large tiki gate leads to the main center. The entirety of the area is surrounded by dark green grass, dark blue flora, and multiple dark areas where Bat Eyes can be seen. If Mickey goes near the boundary, he can hear crickets chirping. Prior History Ventureland was originally a home for various Toons. Meanwhile, the crew of Captain Hook began to experience disturbances after their leader turned animatronic. A portion of the crew was left behind to terrorize the locations around Skull Island, while the rest fled and returned to Ventureland. The last person who fled was Sherman, who left briefly after Mickey and Gus arrived in Tortooga. Events in Epic Mickey 1st and 2nd Visit Mickey will first arrive in Ventureland after collecting 10 Power Sparks for Gremlin Markus. He will arrive to find Ventureland filled with a squadron of different Pirates. The lead pirate, Smee, is seen crying at a nearby tree. Smee will explain how he and his mates had to escape from Animatronic Captain Hook after the Captain started turning his own men into Beetleworx. Smee will task Mickey with collecting three items - a Ship's Wheel, a Compass, and a Figurehead. Mickey will have to do a respective quest for each item, the most notable being A Pirate's Love. The player will be required to leave Ventureland to complete the quest for the Figurehead. 3rd Visit Main Article: Hook's Machine After the player defeats Captain Hook, they will arrive back at Ventureland. Smee will greet the player and tell them what happened while they were gone. Depending on what the player did on Skull Island, Smee and his crew will either stay, or they will leave and be replaced by Toons. Final Visits After The Blot is released, the entirety of Wasteland is overrun by his Bloticles. After Mickey saves Mean Street from the Blot, he will be required to go to Ventureland. Ventureland is overrun by several enemies and three bloticles, commencing the Battle of Ventureland. After the Battle concludes, the sky will remain dark and everything will be thinned out until Mickey leaves and returns. Citizens will no longer enter a full conversation with the player, and Jim The Puzzled disappears. Residents The amount of residents depends on how the player acted on Skull Island. Category:Ventureland Category:Locations